Captivated
by MomoYoMaki
Summary: Every girl needs her damsel in distress moment. Except for Kagura. Every boy needs his heroic entrance moment. Well, except for Okita.
1. Captivated

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Hideaki Sorachi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN/: A shout of thanks to my sis and dear friend M for proof reading and editing!**

**EDIT: This chapter needed some more editing, so I've fixed that. Nothing has changed in this chapter, however I rewrote the ending of chapter two, if you want to check it out. ;)**

**_Captivated_**

* * *

The unthinkable had happened.

She, the strongest smartest, and most talented of the Yorozuya, had been captured and dragged off to the enemies strong hold. Though she was still trying to figure out who these enemies were and what in the universe they wanted. And also, this place wasn't much of a strong hold. It was a restaurant, for Pete's sake! She did have to give them points for originality mind you. She had been expecting an old warehouse. But that is where their brains capability stopped. The place they had taken for their own was a lovely old restaurant named The Wild Rose, a fairly popular spot in Edo. They had charged right in, guns and other weapons in hand and taken over, locking the manager up in his office and herding the costumiers into the kitchen, seemingly satisfied that they would remain undiscovered. Kagura was of the opinion that it was only a matter of time until someone became suspicious of the broken windows and cracked OPEN sign, and put two and three together. She wasn't about to tell them that though.

The redhead was distracted from her thoughts when a tall woman in a gaudy kimono and far to much make up stepped in front of her. Her black hair was done up in an elaborate fashion, leaving only her bangs to frame her eyes which were currently filled with contempt and scorn as she looked down on her hostage who had been tied to the fridge with an impressive set of chains. "Well, girl? Still unable to comprehend that your strength was no match for ours? The ease in which we captured you was truly pathetic. I thought you would have had more fight in you."

"What strength? You poisoned my sukonbu! You conniving scum, you're lower then the bottom of the sea!" Kagura raged, twisting in an attempt to free herself of the chains and wring the woman's neck.

The woman merely wave off her shouts with a perfectly manicured hand. "Please, such small details hardly matter. We have you now, and there is nothing you can do about it. You might as well give in to despair."

Kagura spat in her face.

The resounding shriek was the best sound she'd heard all day. "You brat! How dare you! Just you wait, I'm gonna turn you into mince meat!"

Kagura snorted in a very unladylike manner. "I'd like to see you try."

The woman seethed in fury at the alien girl who wasn't acting at all like a hostage was supposed to. "I'll do more then that. Once he shows up I'm going to carve you out right before his eyes, and he will be unable to do anything but watch and fall to the depth of despair!"

"Oh, so you do have a goal other then to stand there and bore me to death with your shrieking about despair. Who are you trying to trap?

Gin-chan?" Kagura watched in satisfaction as the lady grit her teeth.

"Fool. I could care less about that idiot." The insane gleam had re-entered her eyes. "I am after the one most precious to you. Your boyfriend Okita Sougo."

A deathly silence filled the room as she waited with glee for the girl's reaction. Said girl blinked and opened her mouth. "Who's that?"

The poor revenge filled woman stared dumbfounded. Her gang of oversized men stared with her. It took their boss a good full minute to regain her speech. "What do you mean, _who is that?!_" She spluttered. "It's Okita Sougo of the Shinsengumi!"

"Shinsengumi…" Kagura mused. "You mean the Sadist? Now that I think about it I've heard someone call him that before…..Wait, who's boyfriend?!"

"Enough of this foolishness! You know very well who I am talking about. We have been watching him for weeks now." She smiled, baring her straight white teeth at Kagura. "We thought at first to take a friend, but then fate lead us to you, his little girlfriend.-"

Kagura gaged.

"He spends more time with you then any of his friends. It was obvious who was more important to him. And it is so very believable! A little hellion like you is the perfect match for him, the bastard."

Kagura tried not to throw up. "The only thing you got right was the bastard part-"

But her captor ignored her. "-So we moved our sights to you. Watching all of your dates and sweet nothings until we had you pegged.

Once he discovers you are gone he will be frantic! He will play right into our hands. And all _you_ can do is _watch_!" The annoying woman finally stopped and gave the Yato an expectant look.

Kagura tilted her head to the side and put on her sweetest smile. "You poor, poor thing. You must have had such a traumatic childhood."

She cooed. "To have lost your mind at such a young age. How tragic. You should really try talking about it. You know as a Yorozuya I can be a very good listener when-"

The woman shrieked in indignation and threw herself at the tiny prisoner, intent on slapping some manners into her. A kerfuffle of hair-pulling, biting, kicking and screaming followed, with Kagura fairing surprisingly well despite being bound to a fridge. But before she could bite the infuriating woman's fingers off, they were interrupted by something which sounded suspiciously like the front of the restaurant being destroyed; with enough force to make the rest of the building shake. The evil sukonbu poisoning woman stumbled out of biting range, shouting orders at her minions. They rushed to obey, but were cut off by the door being knocked off it's hinges.

And lo and behold, there stood Okita Sougo, bazooka in hand and Shinsengumi at his back. His lips curved into an angelic smile. "Found you."

And all hell broke loose. The Shinsengumi threw themselves at the gang and the gang hid behind the forgotten costumers. The evil leader lady proved to have quite nimble fingers as she unwound Kagura's chains from the fridge, (shame she didn't take them completely off,) and pulled her kicking and screaming out of the room. She staggered up the stairs to the second floor and Kagura had to wonder how her day had turned into such a mess. Not to say her days were usually normal, but hey! She had just as much right to complain as the next girl!

The Evil Leader Lady, (as Kagura had dubbed her,) reached the top of the flight of stairs and yanked her to a conveniently placed balcony. She shot the girl a victorious look. "What did I tell you brat, he came like a fly to honey. And it's all because of you."

Kagura stuck her tongue out at her. "You have mental issues lady! He's just here to beat people up and say it was for a good cause!"

"Shut up brat." The woman grabbed a megaphone sitting beside her and fiddled with the power button. The redhead was starting to wonder if even the hasty kitchen escape had been planed. With a triumphant cry, The Evil Leader Lady got her megaphone to work. Clearing her throat, she brought the device to her lips. "**Okita Sougo, step outside if you want to see your little girlfriend again**."

"I'm telling ya, I'm not the Sadist's anything!

"Okita-san!" One of his underlings shouted over the cacophony, while attempting to make his ways through chaos. "Okita-san, there's someone on the balcony demanding you come out! They said something about a girlfriend…." The man paused, then continued in a puzzled voice. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend sir."

Okita shrugged. "It's the first I've heard of it. I'd better go see who the lucky girl is, hmm?" He shouldered his bazooka and strode back through The Wild Rose, ignoring the groaning bodies he stepped over on his way out.

"**I said; Okita Sougo, step outside if-**"

"I heard you already, you noisy woman." He shouted as he marched over what was left of the shop's front door. Looking up he saw that there were indeed two people standing on the balcony above him. One was the obnoxious woman who had been yelling, ( she must have stollen the megaphone idea from him, ) and the other- "China, what are you doing there?"

"What does it look like, you idiot?!"

The Obnoxious Woman cut off any further conversation. "I knew you would come Okita! You had no choice after all! The letter I left you must have struck fear into your heart!"

"Oh, that? I burned it."

"_You what?!_"

Okita watched with amusement as The Obnoxious Woman floundered about, China's shouts not helping the situation at all. Composing herself, the woman straightened and pulled a gun from her kimono. "Well it doesn't matter. If you don't want this girl to-"

Okita took aim and fired.

Of course he shot that thing before The Evil Leader Lady was even finished talking! And now she was plummeting through the air as the second level exploded. When she got her hands on him, she was gonna feed him to Sadaharu! Her beautiful plans of vengeance were interrupted by _not_ crashing into the ground. "You alive, China?"

And of course he just had to catch her, didn't he? She cracked her eyes open to glower at him. "Let me go of me you Super Sadist! What is this, a shoujo manga?"

"That's impossible with you as the protagonist, China girl."

Kagura tried to kick him and failed. "Shut up Sadist! And get these chains off of me!"

When Okita grinned his sadistic nature clearly shown through. "And why on earth would I do that?"

"Oh, ha ha, genius."

Just then a shrieking voice was heard from the rubble. The Evil Leader Lady stood on what was left of the roof, her once perfect hair singe, and her cloths black. "Don't you think this is over Okita, I'll-!"

The bazooka of boom destroyed the rest of the roof.

"Oops."

"Won't you get in trouble for that? And what did that lady want anyway?"

Okita shrugged. "No idea."

"Well that's great. Can you let me go now?"

The Shinsengumi Captain smiled innocently. "What are you talking about China? As a victim in this case I need to take you back to headquarters for questioning."

Kagura groaned. Straight into the Shinsengumi Officer's clutches. Maybe she could steal a leaf from The Evil Leader Lady's book and poison _his_ food?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I am considering making this a two-shot; maybe Captivated from Okita's perspective?**

**Let me know what you think and if you would like another chapter!**


	2. Captivated: From Another Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Hideaki Sorachi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN/: Wow, what an amazing response you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! :D I was surprised in a very good way! ****Once again; thanks M and my sis for proofing! ****And without further ado, here is chapter two!**

**EDIT: Rewritten ending! I wasn't happy with the last one, sooo... I hope you like this! ;)**

**___Captivated:_**

_**From another perspective.**_

* * *

**OKITA SOUGO,**

**WE HAVE YOUR LADY LOVE.**

**COME TO THE WILDE ROSE IF YOU WISH TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN, AND FALL TO THE DESPAIR OF-**

"Lady Love? _Who? _Someone needs to see a psychiatrist." Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi Officer, and Captain of the 1st Division, crumpled the letter up and tossed it at Hijikata, who was in the middle of lighting a cigaret. The ball of paper caught on fire, leaving the panicking Vice Commander the hastily stomp it out. His cloths were, sadly, spare.

Sougo sighed, the day must really have something against him if he couldn't even burn Hijikata. He grabbed his uniform jacket and headed out the door. "I'm gonna go patrol." He called over his shoulder, ignoring the shouts of murder echoing after him.

The day was bright, sunny, warm, and dreadfully boring, Okita concluded, as he wondered the maze of streets that made up Edo.

He hadn't come across a single thing of interest, and that was saying a lot, since he usually managed to find _something_ to entertain him no matter where he might be.

And of course, since this is a story, he just needed to think those thoughts for his salvation to pop up. All hail FanFiction Authors. His salvation in this case, took the form of a lazy freelancing samurai and his glasses wearing side kick, Pachi-something-or-other. Oh, and lets not forget the giant puppy looking dog chewing on the white haired man's head. "Soichiro-kun! Perfect timing!" Gintoki waved, not managing to look very excited.

"It's Sougo, danna. Where's China? Finally got eaten by that oversized dog of hers?"

"That's actually the problem, Okita-san, we cant find her." Shinpachi piped up.

"Eh, we thought for sure you two were fighting again." Gin nodded sagely.

"Nah, I haven't seen the monster." _If I had I wouldn't be so bored. _"You sure she didn't get eaten?"

"We're sure, we're sure!"

Okita shrugged. "Okay then. Just go check the playground, I bet she's terrorizing-"

Oh.

Wait a minute.

Threatening letters, (with mention of lady love,) + missing China girl =…

"…..you're kidding right?"

"Ah, no. She really is missing, that's what we've been saying- Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I just remembered some important police duties I need to take care of. See you later, danna."

"Since when do you care about your duties?!"

Trying to mess with him, were they? Trying to mess with _her_ to get to him, huh?

Well, he'd just have to fix that wouldn't he?

The doors to the Shinsengumi Headquarters slammed open as he passed, sending the Kondo Underlings scurrying out of the way.

The offending length of hallway was made quick work of as he marched towards the 1st Division barracks.

Not bothering to suppress his grin, he threw the door open.

The large room was what one would expect from a bunch of men living together without someone to look after them. That's right; a mess.

Even with the presence of Kumanaku, some things simply cannot be changed.

Just like the divisions automatic response to their Captain barging in on them. A frantic scramble to stand at attention ensued, even though they were technically off duty. Well, that was the reaction of the smart ones. The newbies were still under the impression that they could get away, and made to bolt for the back door.

Bazookas are very handy for dealing with situations like that. "Tsk, there are rules about desertion, you know. We wouldn't want the Demon Vice Commander to catch wind of this."

"Yes sir, Okita-taichou…" The newly subdued and now slightly charred members chorused.

Okita shifted the bazooka to his other shoulder, looking smug. "That's what I thought. Now prepare to move out, we have a situation to take care of."

"But Okita-taichou-!"

**:We must disturb this reading until further notice:**

Currently, Okita Sougo was battling between amusement, anger, and relief. He didn't like to think about the last two much.

Kagura was safely in his arms, chained but still _there_, and her enraged growling was both annoying and comforting all at once. Annoying because, well, she was who she was, and comforting for the same reasons he was feeling anger and relief. Because she was a monster he would much rather have nearby in his sight then anywhere else, and because-

Nope, he still didn't want to go there.

Okita was heading back to headquarters, having left the 1st Division back at the restaurant to finish up; they could figure out he'd abandoned them on their own.

He pinched Kagura when she tried to kick him again, and nearly got head butted for his efforts. "Would you just hold still already?!"

"No! You're kidnapping me and I do not plan to go quietly!" Kagura's glare was pure ice.

"I _rescued_ you from a kidnapping, doesn't that make me the hero?"

"I don't have the stockholm syndrome, you bastard!" She snarled, making him think of a wild dog.

"That's a pretty big word for you, China, I'm impressed. Did you have to look it up?" They were attracting a far amount of attention from other passerby, and though most of them made a large loop around them, he turned off the main street at the next corner. He didn't feel like dealing with Edo's idiotic citizens at the moment.

Kagura had apparently decided to give him the cold shoulder and had stuck her nose in the air in a rather pathetic attempt at indifference, which he doubted she'd be able to keep up for long. He gave her three minutes.

"If you don't put me down, I'm going to sic Sadaharu on you! And where are we going anyway?"

And would you look at that, she hadn't even made it past two.

He sighed loudly to show his aggravation. "I already told you, I'm taking you back to headquarters. You really don't pay any attention, do you?"

"Bite me!" She hissed, and renewed her efforts to escape, which is not something to be taken lightly from a Yato. Okita tightened his grip on the squirming redhead with a grunt of effort, his already mostly non-existent patience wearing thin. "Just hold still, damn it!"

"Why should I?! I have no reason to let you drag me back to your precious Kondo- gah!" She was cut off when Sougo dropped her onto her feet and shoved her against the wall roughly.

"You have no right to complain about anything after all the trouble you put me through!" He hissed, red eyes practically glowing as he leaned over her. "That idiot woman kidnapped you to get to _me_ and then I had to go to all the trouble of getting you out of there!"

Kagura could only blink dumbly for a few moments before a thought occurred to her. "Then why did you bother?"

It was a perfectly ligament question, because as far as she knew he hated her, but for whatever reason Okita completely froze and stared at her as if he hadn't really thought about that himself. His face twisted for a minute, which would have been funny in any other circumstance, but this one. Not that Kagura really knew what this one was.

"You are so dense, China." Okita finally muttered.

"Hey, you take that back-!" She was interrupted again by Sougo giving one of her buns a firm tug and then the sudden brush of lips on her cheek. Kagura shrieked in surprise and threw herself away from him, nearly falling onto the ground in the process."Wha-wha-wha-what-_you_ _pervert!_"

Okita looked far too smug as he stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked. "You have a terrible defence, China."

"_What-you-!_" Kagura floundered helplessly for a moment, before resorting to her tried method that had yet to fail her; violence. She reached for the nearest projectile, which happened to be a garbage bin, threw it, and ran; not even pausing to realize she'd finally broken her chains.

This was one of those situations that was going to be buried in a sealed box in the darkest, coldest corner of her mind for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: ****So review and tell me if this lived up to the first chapter! And if you liked the ending!**


End file.
